I've always loved you
by i was not magnificent
Summary: Their secrets could have cost them something more than life itself. Their love. --- My first story ever. Niley ofcourse.
1. Chapter 1

**( It's a really sucky intro. Really it's just introducing you to the Niley secret crush and stuff. I hope you like it)**

Walking together in the hall)

Cody - Hey Miley, wanna go out?

(Miley looks to Nick)

(Nick mouths no)

Miley - No.

(Start walking again)

Miley - So what was wrong with him?

Nick - He's a jock. There's got to be something wrong with him.

(Miley laughs)

Nick - Anyways see you later. Got math. (makes a face)

Miley - (laughs) Okay bye

(Miley's POV)

(Thinking while taking out books from locker)

Miley - This had been going on for so long. Ever since grade 6. Now we're at the end of grade 8. Nick had always protected me. Being a guy, he knew who was good and bad to date. I was gald I had him.

(Emily walks up)

Emily - Hey Miles

Miley - Hey

Emily - What was Niley talking about?

Miley - I told you, we're not dating.

Emily - Come on Miley. You have been crushing on Nick since he day you met him. Just tell him. I told Joe and look how that went (smiles)

Miley - Oh yeah, how did your date go last night?.

Emily - Awesome! Joe was so sweet and we went to the beach. So totally awesomeness.

(Miley laughs)

Miley - Lets go. Art next. Yeah!

Emily - But I suck at art!  
(walk away)

(One week later)

(On MSN)

Emily - I can't wait till summer.

Miley - Me too

Miranda - Same. But I'm going to miss seeing you guys every morning.

Ashley - Yeah

Vanessa - True dat. But me and Zac are going to Florida for my birthday.

Miley - What about us?

Vanessa - I'm throwing a party the week after I get back

Selena - YEAH!

(All laugh)

Miley - You guys aren't going to like leave me to go han with your bf's right?

Ashley - of course not Miles. But why don't you ask Nick out? He's been crushing on you forever!

Miranada - I know.

Miley - He does not like me like okay! And I don't want to risk it.

Emily - Whatever. Well I have to go. Bye guys!

(All ) - BYE

Sel - I should go too. It's almost 11. Bye ppl.

(All) - Bye

(All gradually log off)


	2. Chapter 2

(2 weeks later)

(At the end of the school)

Nick - Miley I need to talk to you after school. At the dock. (Walks away)

Miley - Okay

Emily - What was that about?

Miley - I dont know. I'll find out soon enough.

Emily - Call me later. Bye

(Walks away)

(The dock. (A/N: The dock is the place where Miley and Nick have been meeting since grade 3. It's there special place))

(Miley walks up to Nick)

Miley - Whats up

Nick - I need to tell you something.

Miley -- What? (worried)

Nick - I'm moving.....

Miley - WHAT!!

Nick - Only for 3 years. My dad got transfered to Florida for a few years. I'll be back!

Miley - Nick! Three years is forever! How am I going to suvive with out you! We're starting high school next year! How could I do that without you!?

Nick - Miley it's okay! I promise, I'll keep intouch. And we'll see eachother again. And you have other friends Miley. Emily, Demi, Miranda, Emma. You'll still be with them!

Miley - Yeah, but...

Nick - Miley look at me. I promise okay?

Miley - Fine. (Wipes away tear)

Nick - You aren't mad are you?

Miley - No ofcourse not. But when do you leave?

Nick - Two days.

Miley - Oh...

(On the phone)

Miley - I can't beleive he's leaving

Emily - Miles we all told you to tell him that you like him.

Ashley - Yeah Miles.

Miley - Shut up and just say we told you so.

Em and Ash - We told you so (laugh)

Miley - Haha very funny. I'll just tell him when he comes back

Ashley - Yeah three years later.

Emily - LOL.

Miley - Shut up. I have to go. Math homework. Bye guys...

Ashley - I still say you tell him.

Miley - Shut up. I've made up my mind. Bye.

Emily - Yeah, but ok I g2g too. Bye.

(Hang up)

(Two days later)

(Niley by Nicks house and the moving van)

Miley - I never thought I'd see the day.

Nick - Me neither. You have all my numbers and stuff right?

Miley - Of course.

Joe - Nick we have to go. Come on. (Walks up to Miley) Bye Miley. (Hugs her.)

Miley - Bye Joe. Bye Nick.

(Hugs him)

Nick - Bye Miley

(Gets into the car and drive away)

Miley - (Whispering ) I love you...

Nick - (Whispering) I love you Miles...


	3. Chapter 3

(3 years later)

Nick - I can't wait to see Miley again. I wonder how she looks now.

Denise - I'm excited too. Lets see if she's gotten taller then you.

Joe - I can't beleive we're back

Paul - Me neither. But I'm gad, Florida was to hot.

(A/N - Kevin is in London for University)

(Pull up to house)

Nick - Mom I'm going to the high school. I cant wait any longer.

Joe - But Nick they're in school. I want to meet Em too. We can go later. Now come here and help me pick up YOUR stuff.

(Looks up and see's Nick half way down the street)

Denise - Nick!

(At the High School)

(Nick runs into the school office)

Nick - Which class is Miley Cyrus in please?

Secretary - Who?

Nick - Miley Ray Cyrus. . .

Secretary - I'm sorry but Miley Cyrus doesn't go to this school anymore. She left two weeks ago and never came back.

Nick - WHAT!

Secretary - Yes and we dont know where she is.

Nick - Oh my god. Miley!

(Runs Out and runs into Emily and the old "gang" )

Emily - Nick!

Nick - Where is Miley?

Miranda - That slut?

Nick - What!?

Ashley - We don't know Nick. We haven't talked to her for almost two years now.

Nick - Why!

Demi - Long story. Now where's Joe?

Em - Excuse Me!?

(Nick runs off)

(At his house)

(Nick runs up to his mom)

Nick - Mom!  
Denise - Yes Nick?

Nick - MILEY'S MISSING!

Denise - What!?

Nick - Yes now lets go find her!

Joe - What happened?

(Nick and Denise) Miley's Missing!!!!!!!!

Joe - (Screams) Lets go find her!

(All run off)


	4. Chapter 4

(Two months later, Nicks POV at the dock. Nightime)

(Nick thinking) - I have been searching for Miley for months now. Nobody at school know's where she is. I have been going to bed crying for the past two weeks. I asked Miley's foster parents but they haven't seen her for ages and dont seem to care either. How am I going to live without her?

(Hears something and turns around.)

Nick - What the...?

(Hears someone crying) - Whos there?

(Comes closer and see's Miley with a knife in her hand)

Nick - MILEY!!!

(Miley doesn't hear him and stabs herself)

Nick- MILEY!!!

(In the ambulance, Nick calling Joe)

Nick - Joe come to the hospital quick! I found Miley!

Joe - What were you doing out at 3 in the morning!

Nick - Shut up and come!

Joe - K I'll bring mom and dad too.

(At the hospital, Nick and Joe, Denise and Paul on the other side of the waiting room)

Nick - Why is he taking so long!

Joe - Shut up and sit down.

Nick - I'm not going to sit down! I haven't seen Miley since grade 8 and when I finally come I find out she's missing. Then when I finally find her, she tries to commit suicide! I am not going to sit down until the doctor comes out of there and tells me that Miley is fine! Do you hear me!?

(Joe staring wide eyed at him)

Joe - (wealky) yeah


	5. Chapter 5

(Joe staring wide eyed at him)

Joe - (wealky) yeah

(Doctor comes out)

Nick - How is she?

Doctor - Miley is fine. She will need lots of rest for the next couple of days. But she is a-okay.

Denise - Can we see her?

Doctor - Of course. But one at a time.

Joe - Nick you go first.

Nick - Okay, (Walks in)

(In hospital room)

Nick - Miley?

Miley - Nick! Oh my god! When did you (Starts to get up) Ow!

Nick - Calm down. Now to answer your question. I have been here for more than two months..... trying to find you.

Miley - (Looks away)

Nick - Want to tell me why you almost killed yourself?

Miley - No..

Nick - Fine I won't pressure you, but I expect an answer soon. Now you get some rest. And just to tell you, you're staying at my house from now on.

Miley - Nick no! I can't!

Nick - Yes you are. It's final. Now get some rest. See you in a couple of hours.

(Getting ready to take Miley home the next day)

Miley - Nick seriously, I'll find somewhere else to live. You don't have to do this.

Nick - Miley, I told you. this is final. And my parents dont mind so you ARE coming with us. (smiles)

Miley - Okay (smiles)

(The following week, Miley stays at Nicks' house, she doesn't tell Nick yet)

(With Niley at the dock)


	6. Chapter 6

(With Niley at the dock)

Nick - Miley you have to tell me. I want to know!

Miley - Ok fine. But this is going to be long....

Nick - I have nowhere else to go (smiles)

Miley - OKay so when you left, Cody asked me out. I know you told me not to go out with him, but I was so upset with you leaving that I said yes. So then he got me drunk and got me to take slutty picstures like Cassie Steele in Degrassi.

Nick - You still watch that show?

Miley - Yes it's a classic! Anyways, he leaked out the pictures and the whole school hated me. The gang turned on me in grade 8 and haven't talked to me since. So I started cutting myself.

Nick - YOU WHAT!

Miley - I did. My stupid forster parents didn't really care either. The teachers were the ones who called the doctor when they would see my cuts. I've had to get stitches 4 times in the past 3 years. And home was even worse. My foster parents treated me like crap. Like a slave. They didn't give a shit that I had a 4.0 gpa. Even after I would do my homework at 12 at night after slaving away to them all the time. So I just wanted to run away. Somehow I made it to the end of grade 10. So like in April, after spring break I would run away. And I did. Though I have been living on the streets for two months.

Nick - All this happened to you and you couldn't even call me!?

Miley - I would have if I had a phone.

Nick - What about your cell phone? Your forster parents were so nice around me.

Miley - Odviously. You would call the police if you saw them. So since the day you left, they have been like this.

They took away my phone and everything. I haven't been on youtube for years!

Nick - You and your youtube obbsession (laughs) but Miley you scared me to death that night. I seriously thought you had left me forever!

MIley - I'm sorry Nick but I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how I survived three years of it.

Nick - Miley I can't beleive all this happened to you and I wasn't here for you. But I am going to make that up to you....

(Leans in and kisses her)

Nick - Will you be my girlfriend?

Miley - (screams)

Nick - (laughs) guessing thats a yes.

Miley - OMG! Some thing is finally going right in my life! Wait you aren't doing this just because you feel sorry for me right?

Nick - Ofcourse not. I have loved you forever Miley. I just couldn't tell you before.

Miley - (screams) Nick, I have always loved you too!

Nick - So now you HAVE to stay at my house.

Miley - This is perfect.


End file.
